The disclosure relates generally to head-mounted displays, and specifically to a head-mounted display tracking system.
Oftentimes virtual reality (VR) systems include external devices for determining position and movement of a headset worn by a user. Operation for such systems are accordingly constrained to specific regions (e.g., a room) that include the external devices. Moreover, such external devices generally determine position of the user using some sort of active illumination source (e.g., structured light) that increase complexity and power requirements for the system.